I Only Want To Be With You
by Specificitydarling
Summary: In a week they would be graduating. In three months, they'd be going to college." Tina has news for Artie, futurefic.


Tina gently pushed herself up into a sitting position, sliding her arm out from around Artie's waist. He made a face at the loss of contact; they had been lying on his bed for a while now, listening to music and talking.

In a week, they would be graduating. In three months they would be starting college. As much as he couldn't wait to get out of Lima, he was dreading being separated from her.

"I wanna tell you something," Tina finally spoke, and he was a little relieved to be distracted from his thoughts again.

"Shoot," he smiled at her, rolling to his side, and propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's about college."

His mind started buzzing with possibilities, especially because she looked a little nervous about bringing it up. He nodded for her to continue, wanting to hear it out.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her eye, and repositioned herself so that she was facing him, "You know how I applied to those four schools?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda... I left one out. I applied to five."

Confused, he sat up so that they were at eye level. Still, he stayed silent, urging her to continue.

"And I got into the last one. And I've made up my mind, that's where I'm going." She searched him for a reaction, "So don't try and talk me out of it."

Now he was getting worried. His mind tried to remember is she'd mentioned any other schools. But mostly he was worried, that this school was even further away.

"Tee, I promise, you can go wherever you want," he said, hoping, praying even. He would never dare ask her to change her dreams for him. She deserved so much more than he could offer, and he wouldn't be shocked if college showed her what she could be having, instead of what she had.

She placed a hand on leg, even though he couldn't feel it. Just the sight made them both feel more comfortable.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, Tee, just tell me!" His anxiousness came out in a half-hearted laugh.

She reached over to grab her bag from the corner of the bed, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Wordlessly, she handed it to him.

He glanced at her, before taking and unfolding it. It was probably an acceptance letter, so he automatically searched for the logo in the top corner.

He let out a small gasp, he recognised the logo instantly. Of course he recognised the logo. A month ago he saw it on his very own acceptance letter.

His jaw still open, he lifted his head to stare at her. She offered him a sheepish smile.

"Tee..." he finally started. He didn't know what to say. He was happy, beyond words. But at the same time, "Are you sure? I mean -"

"Artie, I told you, I'm going!"

He nodded furiously, trying to get his head around the idea. It was amazing, wonderful, he honestly couldn't imagine anything better than going to college with his girlfriend. With Tina.

"Tee, I just, I don't want you to give anything... up... for me." He reached out to squeeze her hand. He wasn't lying, it would break his heart if she gave up her life for him. No matter how much he loved her.

She shook her head so fast her hair flew around with it. "You don't get it," she said, and he noticed a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm being selfish here. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me. I'm doing it because I think we'd be in trouble if we were apart. Or because I don't think you'd manage. You'd be fine, Artie. You'd be perfect. I would be miserable."

She paused, pulled her hand out of his and cupping his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers. "I couldn't handle being without you, and I don't want to try. I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

His mouth was open, as he stared at her in awe. Tina was not much of a talker, especially about her feelings. She was not the romantic he was; her feeling came out in her actions not her words.

She was looking at him, their eyes locked. If she was worried at his lack of response, she didn't show it.

"I love you," she mumbled, as she inched her face closer to his.

His heart was beating a thousand beats per minute as he grinned like an idiot and pulled her even closer, joining their lips.

She smiled against him, and pushed him down until his back hit the bed again. After a moment he pulled his head away, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Tee. So much."

She smirked at him, "Good. Because you're not getting rid of me."

She kissed him again. And again. And they stayed like that for a long while. Her acceptance letter had fallen on the floor, slightly creased and slightly forgotten. But later she would pick it up, and place it on his desk, next to his letter. And just like them, they would stay side by side.


End file.
